Cinta kecil
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: Rating T, masih aman di baca.


**CINTA KECIL**

Rating **T**, cukup aman di baca.

**Hermione**, namaku. Aku telah berumur 20 tahun, dan aku tinggal di sebuah apartement yang terkenal di London. Pada suatu hari ada penghuni baru di apartement sebelahku, namanya **Draco Malfoy** dia adalah seorang _cowok keren_ yang baru pindah dari Amerika. Bagiku dia asing tapi familiar, banyak tetangga yang menyukai nya tetapi aku tidak menyukai sikap _angkuh, egois, sombongnya itu_.

Saat itu aku sedang keluar dari apartement ku, aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan yang ku tahu dia pasti sedang menunggu seseorang, dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Malfoy, sedang apa kau? Berdiri seperti itu?" Tanya ku pada Draco Malfoy.

"Menunggu seseorang," jawabnya singkat dan jutek. Aku pun merasa _gondok_ berbicara dengannya bahkan jarang ucapan ku di respon olehnya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Malfoy terhadapku.

"Apanya?" Tanya ku padanya sambil plengak plengok.

"Sudah selesai berdiri disitu? Tamu ku sudah datang." Ucap Malfoy ketus.

Hermione langsung menoleh dan seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat panjang dan berwajah oriental sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia adalah Cho mantan pacar Draco.

"Oh jadi kamu pacarnya Malfoy ya?" Tanya Hermione

"Lebih tepatnya mantan, kalau kamu?" Tanya Cho kepada Hermione

"Aku Hermione tetangga Malfoy, salam kenal.." kata Hermione kepada Cho

"Masih mau berdiri disana? Cho mau masuk.." kata Draco

Akhirnya aku pun kembali ke apartement ku dengan kesal sambil menggerutu. _" Ada yaa, mahkluk aneh kayak dia? Heran aja mau aja ada yang menjadi pacarnya.." _

Ternyata Draco mendengernya di belakang pintu depan apartement Hermione, akhirnya ia kembali ke apartement nya, dan Cho langsung menyambar nya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana Hermione?" Tanya Cho

"Tidak dari kata kata nya dia akan menolakku." Kata Draco

"Jadi dia itu cewek yang selama ini lo taksir ?" Tanya Cho

"Iya. gw menyukai nya sejak 15 tahun yang lalu saat itu dia bantuin gw mencari mainan gw yang hampir jatuh dari jendela lantai 2 saat gw dan dia berada di penitipan anak, dia begitu kuat dan patah semangat saat itu dan kami sering kali bermain bersama, mungkin dia takkan mengingatnya..tetapi waktu terus berlalu gw menunggu nya di penitipan anak tapi ternyata dia telah pindah dan tak pernah kembali, begitu cerita nya.." kata Malfoy

"Gw turut sedih ya, tapi mau gimana lagi, sepertinya dia telah lupa sama lo.." kata Cho kepada Draco.

"Saat kemarin gw pindah gw menyapa nya, tetapi dia tidak mengenal dan tidak mengingat gw, sudahlah.." kata Draco

"Tenang saja jika dia jodoh lo, mungkin dia akan bersama lo, tenang aja makanya.." kata Cho menenangkan.

"Thanks Cho.." kata Draco

Cho kemudian pergi dari Apartement Draco Karena ingin pulang, aku pun mengintipnya dari Jendela ia melihat Cho keluar sendirian dari apartement tersebut berjalan kearah lift.

"Kok Malfoy ga keluar sih? Kenapa tidak mengantarnya?" kata ku dan akhirnya ia mengintip keluar pintu apartemennya.

"Sedang apa kamu mengintip begitu?" Tanya Malfoy dari belakang Hermione.

"Upz, kenapa kamu bisa disini? Seharusnya kan kamu ada di apartement mu kan?" Tanya ku

"Terserah gw emang ada yang ngelarang? Ga kan?" kata Malfoy ketus.

"Terus ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya ku pada nya

"Ga bukan apa apa, Cuma ingin bertemu dengan mu.." kata Draco menjelaskan

Aku kaget terheran heran.."_Ini orang sudah gila ya? Tadi jutek banget, sekarang romantis amat, ngeri gw jadinya.."_kata ku dalam hati

"Jadi kau tak pernah mengingat ku Hermione Jean Granger?" Ucap Malfoy

"Malfoy, kau bisa tau nama lengkap ku?" Tanya ku kaget

"Ingatan ku tentang mu tidak ada sedikit pun yang lupa, Hermione.. karena kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai.." kata Draco membalas ku

"Hah? Maksudnya? Ada apa sih dengan mu?" Tanya ku kebingungan

"Hermione, kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat itu di penitipan anak.. mainan ku hampir keluar jendela dan kamu menolongku..maaf jika kamu memang sudah lupa.." kata Draco kepada ku

"Aku masih ingat jelas, tapi 2 bulan kemudian aku pindah ke New York, jadi kau adalah pangeran ku?" kata ku membalikkan

"Pangeran?" Tanya Draco

"Iya, saat aku pindah ke New York, aku selalu mengingatmu bahkan aku tak ingin pergi dan pindah kesana karena hanya ingin di titipkan di tempat penitipan anak itu, tetapi mama ku.. sejak hari itu aku menganggapmu pangeran dalam mimpi ku. Tentu saja setiap malam aku selalu berdoa agar bisa bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti, dan akhirnya aku menemukan nya, pangeran itu. Tetapi dia sudah berubah…" kata ku agak sedikit ketus.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dariku, walau tubuh ku yang meninggi saja." Ucap Draco kepada ku

"Sifat angkuh mu itu aku nggak suka.." jawab ku.

"Aah, maaf ya memang sifat ku seperti ini, itu karena didikan ayahku yang selalu keras karena itu aku begini, maaf Hermione. " ucap ku

"Begitu.." aku pun tersenyum senang impian ku bertemu pangeran ku telah terwujud, akhirnya tanpa berkata kata lagi Draco langsung mengajakku untuk memakan es krim di restoran favorite nya.

"Choco chips vanilla disini enak loh." Kata Draco.

"Kau tahu dari mana? Kau kan nggak pernah pulang.." kata ku

"Aku hampir tiap bulan pulang dan mencari kabar tentang mu, setelah aku tahu kamu pindah ke London lagi dan tinggal di apartement itu aku akhirnya memputuskan untuk pindah juga dan menempatkan apartement di sebelah mu.." kata Draco

"Jadi kamu diam diam sudah mencari ku dasar." Kata ku sambil memakan es krim vanilla itu.

Setelah itu mereka menuju apartement mereka masing masing , Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan gairahnya mencari bibir Hermione dan mengucapkan "Good night".


End file.
